<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>achilles come down | ghostinnit by naomiIovegood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659441">achilles come down | ghostinnit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomiIovegood/pseuds/naomiIovegood'>naomiIovegood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Nether (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomiIovegood/pseuds/naomiIovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&lt; Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava &gt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello !! this is my first fic and my first time posting on ao3 so i have absolutely no idea how to use it !!! also my grammar is not fantastic so i apologise for that !! anyhow i do hope u like it :) have a lovely day !!</p><p>also this fic has themes of suicide and angst so if that bothers you please dont read !! stay safe darling i love you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sighed, staring down into the bubbling pits of lava, feeling the intense heat on his scarred face, relishing in the warmth it gave.</p><p>He was never warm these days.</p><p>How easy it would be, he thought, to just step off the edge, fall into the pure heat and feel his body melt away into nothingness.</p><p>How easy it would be to make the pain end.</p><p>His fingers grazed the magical compass he wore on a chain around his neck, stroking the ingraved 'Your Tubbo' carved into the back. It was immaculately clean, a stark contrast to the rest of him, which seemed to be covered in a layer of grime.</p><p>He glanced to the side, catching sight of the swirling portal, his heart ached to be in L'manburg, to be with his friends, to be with Tubbo, but that was impossible and he knew that.</p><p>The sweat poured down his face, yet it did nothing to melt the ice inside him, his bare feet burned on the boiled cobblestone yet he made no move to relieve the pain, what was the point, anyways?</p><p>He'd made up his mind.</p><p>A shaking hand moved towards his pocket, reaching in and pulling out a small book and quill he had brought with him.</p><p>-</p><p>Dear whoever finds this, I guess,<br/>
By the time your reading this, you'll know im dead, you probably don't even care.<br/>
My enderchest has been emptied and the things in it are in a chest under my bed in Logstedshire, they're all going to Tubbo.<br/>
The rest of the things in Logstedshire are for anyone who wants them, I dont really care to be honest.<br/>
Im sorry it came to this.<br/>
I love you Ghostbur, and I love you Tubbo, no matter what you did to me, I could never bring myself to hate you, this isnt your fault.</p><p>Bye,</p><p>Big T</p><p>-</p><p>He closed the book, setting it gently on the ground, along with his green bandana, he didn't need it anymore but he didn't want it to burn.</p><p>With one last look at the swirling purple portal, he turned around and spread his arms wide, feeling tears prick his eyes as he closed them tight.</p><p>"It was never meant to be"</p><p>And he jumped.</p><p>&lt; TommyInnit tried to swim in lava &gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&lt; TommyInnit left the game &gt;</p><p>&lt; GhostInnit joined the game &gt;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello !! oh my god the amount of people that have read this already is really overwhelming aaa !! i posted this on a whim last night at like 2 am but im so glad u guys like it !! im not sure how many chapters its gonna be nor when they will be posted but i do hope u enjoy and thank you so much for the support !! i love you have a lovely day !! &lt;3</p><p>again tw// for mentions of suicide, stay safe babes !! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt; TommyInnit tried to swim in lava &gt;</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy?"</p><p>Tommy frowned, floating up through the lava and poking his eyes out on top.</p><p>Ghostbur was there, his normally joyful face was marred slightly with worry as his completely white eyes scanned the huge lava pool, lighting up as he caught sight of Tommy's dull blonde hair and dead blue eyes amongst the lava.</p><p>"Tommy! There you are!" Ghostbur grinned, flying over and reaching down, slender fingers wrapping around Tommy's grey arms and pulling him out of the warmth.</p><p>Tommy was quickly pulled into a suffocating hug, "i'm so glad I found you!" Ghostbur exclaimed, pulling out of the hug and scanning his dead eyes over Tommy's ghostly form, "how did you manage to die?"</p><p>The younger ghost frowned "I jumped" he said, his voice monotone, as if that was something Ghostbur ought to already know.</p><p>"Why'd you do that?" Ghostbur asked, cocking his head to the side like a puppy, confusion written all over his grey face.</p><p>"To kill myself, I suppose" he answered, shrugging and staring at Ghostbur with his dull blue eyes, lava tears pouring down his see-through cheeks.</p><p>Ghostbur frowned, and looked into his inventory, "Blue?" he offered, holding a handful of the stuff out to his younger brother.</p><p>"Thanks, Ghostbur," Tommy took the blue, watching with slight curiosity as the once clear dye turned a brilliant shade of blue in a millisecond.</p><p>This sent the older ghost into a frenzy, immediately tossing Tommy's handful of blue dye into the bubbling lava and replacing it, once again watching as it turned blue.</p><p>They repeated this process a few times, and every time Ghostbur's worry increased.</p><p>"Chill, Ghostbur, it's okay" Tommy retracted his hand and placed it gently on his older brothers shoulder.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No, seriously, it's fine" he took back his hand, which for some reason was a bright, bubbling red, and instead floated upwards, towards the bridge.</p><p>Ghostbur followed him, still seeming agitated that the blue didn't fix Tommy's sad expression, but he quickly brightened as he set sight on the swirling purple portal that lead to L'manburg.</p><p>"Come on Tommy!" Ghostbur smiled and grabbed his brothers wrist, tugging him up and through the magical portal, Tommy's protests muffled as the portal transported them to The Overworld, leaving the heat and comfort The Nether provided behind.</p><p>The cool breeze whipped across Tommy's cheeks, making him wince slightly, unlike Ghostbur, who seemed to emit a slightly cold aura, GhostInnit's was hot, reflecting the lava that stole his last life.</p><p>"Let's go see Tubbo! He's probably in his office," Ghostbur decided, eagerly pulling Tommy with him as he glided, about an inch above the ground, through the large, menacing gate that closed off L'manburg.</p><p>Tommy's dead blue eyes took in his surroundings, he remembered this place quite a bit, but all his memories were sad, wars and bombs and tears flooding his mind, leaving him feeling even more numb than before.</p><p>He let the older ghost guide him along the path, but he quickly spotted a large gathering of people, near what seemed to be a large christmas tree, decorated with colourful lights and sparkling tinsel.</p><p>Ghostbur gasped as he noticed the group and quickly changed course, making his way towards the people.</p><p>The first to notice them was a girl, with soft blonde hair and warm brown eyes, he didn't remember her at all, and her expression immediately transformed from one of relaxation to horror, a hand flying up to cover her gaping mouth.</p><p>"Tommy?"</p><p>All the heads turned there way, and a collective intake of breath could be heared as all eyes set sight on Ghostbur and GhostInnit.</p><p>"Hey guys! Look who I found in The Nether!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey guys! Look who I found in The Nether!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi again !! i would jus like to thank u guys sm for the support on this fic it means alot and im glad u guys are enjoying the story !! :)</p><p>this is also posted on my wattpad @/mellxhi so if you'd prefer to read it over there u can do so !!</p><p>anyways again tw// maybe mentions of suicide ? stay safe i love you ! xo</p><p>also eret uses they/them pronouns here :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey guys! Look who I found in The Nether!"</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy froze as all eyes turned towards him, making him suddenly extremely nervous.<br/>
He let out an indignified squeak and quickly hid behind Ghostbur's taller frame, trying to shield himself from the heavy gaze, his eyes poked over his brother's shoulder as he scanned the group.</p><p>It was strange, some he recognised, like that person with the sunglasses and the golden crown resting upon their curly brown hair, he remembered a strong feeling of hurt and betrayal, though he wasn't sure why.</p><p>Others, he didn't recognise at all, like the tall boy with the red and green eyes and two toned skin and hair, he took this as a good sign, deciding that since he seemed to only remember the bad things, the people he didn't recognise he had either never met, or they had done him no wrong.</p><p>But as he caught the flash of recognition, then worry in those heterochromic eyes, he figured it was the latter.</p><p>Ghostbur was talking animatedly, moving his ghostly hands around to emphasize different points in his story, obviously not picking up on the tense atmosphere and the teary eyes.</p><p>One person, confused him the most.</p><p>It was the boy with the slightly too long brown hair and the green polo shirt, who was looking at him with a mixture of disbelief and complete sorrow.</p><p>He couldn't decide if the boy was to be trusted or not.</p><p>His memories of him were jumbled, tangled like a pair of earphones, he could remember a monotone voice ordering him out of the country, he could remember the complete and utter anguish that had consumed him as he heared those words and was escorted out, twisting and yelling in despair.</p><p>But instead of the usual feeling of fear or upset that normally came with the memories, he instead felt a strong guilt, like he was the one who had done something wrong.</p><p>And all this, utterly confused him.</p><p>"-and then I found him in The Nether and brought him here!" Ghostbur concluded, smiling broadly, glad to of been the one to bring his little brother home.</p><p>"H-how did he......" The tall hybrid boy trailed off, tears dripping down his cheeks (Tommy thought he could hear a light sizzling noise coming from the black side, but he couldnt be sure) </p><p>"He said he jumped" Ghostbur answered eagerly, before his grin morphed into a small frown, "he- jumped?" He mumbled the last bit to himself, as if only just realising why that was a bad thing, and glanced back at Tommy, a small amount of worry creasing his brow.</p><p>"Oh, Tommy" came a choked cry, belonging to the blonde girl who had spotted them first, she brought a trembling hand up to her mouth "you- you didn't"</p><p>Tommy couldn't remember her at all, so he figured she was safe, so he shrugged a little.</p><p>He heared a sob come from the short brunette boy, before he collapsed to his knees, dark blue eyes never once leaving Tommy's face, as if he was afraid he would disappear (with the way this was going, Tommy was strongly considering it at the moment).</p><p>"Oh- oh god-" he spluttered, his breaths coming in short gasps as some of the others surrounded him, trying to help him calm down and just breath.</p><p>"Shhh, Tubbo, you're okay, you're okay" the blonde girl said, her voice soft and soothing, rubbing gentle circles into the boy's- Tubbo's back.</p><p>Tubbo...</p><p>The name brought with it a spark of recognition, but gave him no memories, but he definately knew that name.</p><p>Tubbo's wheezing breaths steadied a bit as he panted for air, tears flooding his eyes and cascading down his flushed cheeks.</p><p>Tommy stood there, uncomfortable, and subconsciously fiddled with his compass that was still on the chain around his neck, but now, instead of the shiny gold, it was grey and slightly transparent, as it was now a part of his ghostly form, since he died with it.</p><p>Dark blue eyes snapped from his face and caught the compass, and Tubbo's breaths started to speed up again.</p><p>"T-the compass-" Tubbo gasped, reaching a shaking hand into his shirt and pulling out another compass, identical to Tommy's.</p><p>And the point was pointing straight at him.</p><p>Tubbo stared in disbelief at his best friend- former best friend? "You kept it?" His voice shook dangerously, threatening to break again.</p><p>"Y-yes?" Tommy replied, looking even more uncomfortable then he already had, shifting from foot to foot, despite being a few inches off the the ground still.</p><p>"I- I've got to go- I have to go" Tubbo breathed, shooting to his feet and immediately sprinting off to god knows where.</p><p>"Tubbo!" Tall boy shouted after him, but it was no use, Tubbo kept running till he was blocked by buildings.</p><p>"Well, that didn't go very well" Ghostbur said, very helpfully.</p><p>"I- I'll go after him" Tommy said, nerves wracking his spine, he actually would rather stay here and try and sort his memories out instead of playing hide and seek with the brunette boy who seemed very upset over his death, but he was determined to remember, and that meant he needed to speak to people who obviously used to know him.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Tall boy asked, looking concerned and still crying over the death of his friend, "you- you dont have to-"</p><p>"I want to" </p><p>And in a wisp of hot air, Tommy was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And in a wisp of hot air, Tommy was gone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey !! again thank u so much for the support i love u guys </p><p>also on wattpad !! @/mellxhi if ud prefer to read it on there :D</p><p>hope u enjoy this chapter :) !! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And in a wisp of hot air, Tommy was gone.</p><p>-</p><p>That was a bad idea.</p><p>You see, Tommy isn't really one to plan out things before he does them, but sometimes he really, really wishes he was.</p><p>His little disapearing act had seemed like a good idea at first, but he came to regret it as he was sent flying through the air, as nothing more than a breeze.</p><p>Slightly panicked, he quickly reformed, slamming straight into a tree.</p><p>"Ouch" he huffed, sprawled on the floor, rubbing his forehead, as if he could feel the pain.</p><p>He couldn't.</p><p>With a heavy sigh (that was completely unnecessary, as ghosts didn't need to breathe) he floated to his feet, slumping his shoulders slightly in defeat. He gave up on his magic trick.</p><p>Glancing around, he soon noticed a bench, occupying a slumped over figure. Taking a closer look, he could hear the faint sound of music, a melody he recognised.</p><p>Mellohi.</p><p>His grey-blue eyes widened slightly as the song danced towards him in the air, filling him with warmth and a distinct memory, the first solid memory he had.</p><p> </p><p>He was sat on the bench, grinning towards the brunette boy, who smiled back, both of them swaying to the tune, the soft breeze surrounding them and the sun just making its way across the sky, towards the horizon. He remembered a fluffy, cozy feeling, sitting there on the bench under the golden sky, with his best friend beside him.</p><p>He was so happy.</p><p>Funny, how quickly good things fall apart.</p><p> </p><p>The memory fizzled away, leaving behind traces of sunlight and warmth, Tommy wiped his eyes again, despite knowing that the lava tears would never stop flowing, and stood up a bit straighter, floating towards the bench.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember this"</p><p>Tubbo started, his head shooting up, blue eyes whipped around for a second before he saw the ghost, leaning on the back of the bench, a unreadable expression on his grey face.</p><p>"Y-you do?" Tubbo's voice was hoarse from crying and he sniffled quietly, looking teary-eyed at Tommy.</p><p>"Yeah" he sighed "I remember the bench-" he started, pointing towards the bench with burned hands, "I remember the song-" he jabbed his finger towards the juke box, where mellohi was still playing softly, "and I remember you." Tommy finished, finally pointing his finger at Tubbo, who looked confused but slightly less miserable.</p><p>Tubbo's eyes shined with new tears, and he hastily wiped them dry "I- I'm so sorry Tommy" and he promptly burst into tears, again.</p><p>"For what?" Tommy asked, lightly patting Tubbo on the back with a barely there hand (Tubbo could feel nothing more than a soft wisp of air repeatedly hitting his back, though it was comforting since he knew it was Tommy.) </p><p>The brunettes tears continued to pour, but he seemed determined to apologise, for what? Tommy didn't have the slightest idea, though he figured it was probably to do with the feeling of guilt he had felt earlier, relating to the choppy memory he hadn't had a chance to think about yet.</p><p>"It's- it's all my fault, Tommy!" Tubbo exclaimed, sobbing, "if I hadn't- if I hadn't exiled you, n-none of this would of hap- happened!" He choked out, shaking like a leaf.</p><p>Tommy frowned, tilting his head to the side slightly "exiled me?" </p><p>"D-don't you r-r- remember?" Tubbo sobbed, staring at the ghost with bright, teary eyes.</p><p>Tommy did remember, but the memory was hazy, as if his mind couldn't decide if it was a good one or not.</p><p>"A bit, it's fuzzy" he shrugged, glancing at Tubbo again, to see he was still staring.</p><p>"I- well I can tell you? I- if you want?" Tubbo asked, cringing at how nervous he sounded.</p><p>Tommy considered this, but because of the way Tubbo was acting, the memory was obviously bad, which made him question further as to why he couldn't remember it fully.</p><p>"I think I'd rather not know, start new, you know?" Tommy nodded to himself, solidifying his resolve to stay in the dark.</p><p>Tubbo seemed surprised at this, "Y- you sure?" </p><p>The ghost nodded again, this time directed at Tubbo, "I'm sure."</p><p>"Okay then, why don't w-we start over?" His voice was still a bit shaky from crying, but he seemed brighter now.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Tubbo"</p><p>Tommy grinned and took Tubbo's offered hand in his own feather light one.</p><p>"I'm Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>They shook hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments are appreciated !! id love to know your thoughts on the story :)</p><p> </p><p>*also the reason tommy's memory of his exile was hazy is because while it was a bad memory he also knew deep down that it was best for the country, meaning that some part of him remembers it as a good thing. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>